Many metabolites in the body can be detected by testing body fluids, such as urine, which has become an important test in the physical examination. For example, the particular drugs taken by the drug addicts usually can be detected in their urine. Thus, urine collection containers for testing drugs are required by many medical institutions and police stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,193 discloses a urine collection container that comprises: a first compartment for receiving a fluid specimen to be tested; a rotatable valve having one or more wells formed on its surface; and a second compartment. Said wells are in fluid connection with the first compartment when the valve is at a first valve position and in fluid connection with the second compartment when the valve is at a second valve position. In order to achieve the technical solution thereof, this device should provide multiple wells formed on the surface of the valve.
U.S. Pat. App. No. 20030027359 discloses a specimen collection device that includes a reservoir chamber; a testing chamber; and a plunger chamber for separating the reservoir chamber and testing chamber. The valve plunger is capable of transferring at least a portion of the specimen from the reservoir chamber to the testing reservoir, and the reservoir chamber and the testing reservoir are not in direct fluid communication. When the valve plunger is at a first position, the plunger chamber is fluidly connected to the reservoir chamber and not connected to the testing chamber. When the valve plunger is at a second position, the plunger chamber is neither fluidly connected to the reservoir chamber nor to the testing chamber. In order to achieve the technical solution thereof, this device should provide a chamber capable of collecting fluid specimens inside the plunger.
CN Pat. No. 200820001694.0 discloses a device for collecting and testing fluid specimens that includes a collecting cup; a testing means with testing cards; a specimen holder with the collecting cup and the testing mean fixed thereon; and a cup cover. A collecting chamber is located at the lower part of the collecting cup, which has an opening on one end and has a collecting plug disposed therein with unitary structure. The collecting plug has at least one ring groove and at least one sealing ring. In order to achieve the technical solution thereof, this device also should provide a reservoir chamber inside the plunger.